Aithrun and Cagalli
by GarrusAngel31
Summary: Second story in my one shot series. Athrun and cagalli need to come to terms with hteir relationship in the aftermath of the second Bloody Valentine War.


Untitled: An Athrun and Cagalli fic

Summary: In the aftermath of the second Valentine War Cagalli and Athrun must come to terms with the dilemma in their relationship

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny and all of it original characters and locations belong to its creators. They have been used without permission for the enjoyment of their many fans. Furthermore this work is not making any profits and no copyright infringement is intended. All of the Characters that were created by me for this work and the ones I borrowed from original stories I wrote prevesiously and the fanfic itself belong to me please do not use it in anyway with out permission or claim it as your own.

A/N: Ok guys this is my first Gundam fanfic and first fanfic ever posted please be nice. This fic is dedicated to my best friend who also helped me with a lot of information regarding Gundams and has been a major inspiration to me in anything I do. This story is something I came up with as kind of a missing seen from the final episode OVA as well a preface to a fic I am currently working on.

Onogoro, Main Island of the Orb union, stood silently against the back drop of the setting sun as four figures made their way away from the memorial set up there. Athrun Zala stared into the blazing light. The person standing next to him put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "So what will you do now Athrun? Luna Shinn and I are going back to the plants."

He sighed. "I've been asked to step in as the new chairman of Zaft, but I will only be returning to the PLANTS to hand the posision over to Yzak Joule, my place is here with Cagalli."

"So this'll be good bye than won't it?" she wiped her tears.

"No we will be in touch with all of you. If I know Cagalli like I used to she'll be planning to keep relations with the plants and maybe even ask for an alliance them and the EF."

"Well than I guess we will be seeing you around. And good luck with Cagalli she really is perfect for you."

88888

Kira Yamato's residence

Onogoro Island, Orb Union 3 months later

Stepping onto the porch he knocked once before the door opened to reveal Lacus. "Athrun, welcome, won't you come in." She yelled behind her. "Kira, Athrun's here."

He smiled as his best friend came in from the other room. "I heard about what you did back at the Plants?"

"Yeah, Yzak's better skilled than I am anyway. He'll be the one to bring about change. I thought I'd stay in Orb for a while; would it be okay if I bunked here until I found a place?"

Kira grinned and offered a handshake. "Of course you're always welcome here. Have you told Cagalli yet?"

He frowned. "No, I was… hoping to meet with her tomorrow."

"No need for that she just in the next room. She is crying again. I think you two need to talk tonight."

"I knew this was coming, I've been a fool."

"Nonsense you were doing what you thought was right. I'll be right back."

Athrun stood quietly waiting and smiled warmly when he saw her. "Hi Cagalli, we need to talk."

"I don't think there is anything left to say, you made your choice I'd only be in your way."

"That's not true Cagalli, things were way too chaotic up there to have a proper discussion, come on." He opened the front door. "Let's walk."

The mood light found them on the beach his arm around her. " I never wanted to hurt you and I never stopped loving you for a second. I want to make it right please give me another chance."

"You have a new life and duties and you're better off with Meyrin."

"No Cagalli I'm better off with you. I always thought of Meyrin as just a friend I was never involved with her."

"And ZAFT, Isn't that the chance of a lifetime for you?"

"It would be for anyone, but I gave it to Yzak. A chance of a lifetime without you by my side would kill me. My place is here with you." He drew her into an embrace and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Cagalli."

Amber eyes met emerald. "I love you too and right now I need to just go home and things through."

He kissed her softly.

"I made up the bed in the spare room for you, Athrun." Lacus smiled into the glum face of her friend when he stepped back into the house. "It's going o be okay. She'll come around."

"I was stupid enough to hurt her so I am getting what I deserve."

88888

Cagalli sat quietly in the passenger seat of her brother's sports car as he drove her home. "Try not to look so down Sis. It's gonna be all right."

"Easy for you to say Kira, things are great with your life."

"My point is that he is here now Cagalli and he loves you." He pulled the car to a stop.

"I know." She closed her eyes and fingered the ring he gave her suspended on a chain under her shirt. "I still need to think things through though Kira." She opened the door. "Goodnight"

"Night Cagalli."

88888

Athrun opened his eyes and checked his watch 0700 Hrs Standard Time. There would be no more sleep this time. He rose and pulled his clothes on before making his way out to the front porch where Kira already was. His friend turned to him as he sat down. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Kira? How is Cagalli really?"

"She won't really talk about it, but personally I think she is a mess. All she does besides her duties is sit around and cry."

He frowned. "I really made a mess of things."

"Don't blame yourself you were doing what you thought was right in a difficult situation. You should be patient with her. Anyway what were you planning to do today?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you mind coming along to Morgenreote with me there's soemthing i want to show you."

88888

They made their way through the hangers to the last one where an old friend was standing tall. "You rebuilt Aegis?"

"I've been working on helping to restore some the M-1's that were demolished during the wars. I've also taken on a project to rebuild some of the other models including the Aegis. Cagalli's been helping out and i am guessing she'll be here any time now."

"Currently we've been working on the new models for for the Buster and Duel,but we have the plans for the new Blitz well in the works. With all the restrictions on gundams we need as many models that don't run on Nuclear power cores that we can find, we also are upgrading the old Phase shift and Trans phase armor to the Variable phase shift used on the Impulse. We're also adding the Dueterion beam energy supply system. Call it a hobby but I figure we will need to have back up mobile suits waiting in storage in case the need ever arises we could defend ourselves."

Athrun ran a hand along the Gundam's unscathed armor before climbing in to its cockpit. Kira peeked his head in "All we need to do in this one is to reset the OS."

"I see." He smiled faintly.

"Eventually, we…" Another voice broke in.

"Kira, are you here?" Cagalli stepped onto the maintenance bridge.

"Over here." He waved. 'This had better work.'

"Oh there you are the girls told me I'd find you up here. Hey who's in the Aegis?"

"See for yourself."

He pulled her by the arm to the cockpit's opening. "Athrun, what are you doing here?"

"Setting up the OS for this thing."

"Well, that would mean you really were serious about staying in Orb."

"In a word." He reached a hand out to her.

She took it and he pulled her in. "But Athrun."

"I am trying to do what I can."

"I… I can't keep denying it. I want to be with you too." She leaned in.

"I'm glad." He kissed her full on the lips. "We have forever Cagalli."

Fins


End file.
